wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Golem/19
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Wolny Przejechawszy kilka metrów, dorożka się zatrzymała. — Koguci Zaułek, wielmożny panie? — Tak jest. Tylko prędko. Znów pojazd ruszył nieco dalej. Znów się zatrzymał. Na miłość Boga, co to znaczy? — Koguci Zaułek, wielmożny panie? — Tak jest. Właśnie. — Na Koguci Zaułek nie mogę jechać. — Dlaczegóż nie? — Wszędzie bruki powyjmowane. Żydowskie miasto całe przerabiają. — Proszę więc jechać tak daleko, jak można, ale teraz, jak najprędzej. Dorożka zrobiła jeden skok galopem, a potem znów zaczęła jechać niedołężnym kłusem. Opuściłem zaplamione szkła okien dorożki i chciwym płucem ssałem powietrze nocne. Wszystko mi stało się tak niepojęcie nowe: domy, ulice, zamknięte sklepy. Biały pies włóczył się samotnie i w złym humorze po mokrym trotuarze''trotuar'' (z franc.) — chodnik.. Spojrzałem na niego. Co za dziwowisko! Pies! Zapomniałem, że takie zwierzęta są na ziemi. — Z radości jak dziecko zacząłem wołać na niego: — Hej, hej! Jakże to można być tak smutnym! Co by na to powiedział Hillel? — A Miriam? Jeszcze parę chwil, a jestem u nich. Postanowiłem sobie póty we drzwi stukać, aż ich z łóżka powyciągam. Teraz wszystko było dobrze — żałoba całoroczna minęła! Toż nie prześpię już tej sprawy, jak niegdyś. Na chwilę znów mnie załamała dawna trwoga: przypomniały mi się słowa więźnia z pyskiem dzikiego zwierza. Spalona twarz, zabójstwo lubieżnicze, ale nie, nie — przemocą odpychałem ten obraz: nie, nie, to niemożliwe! Miriam żyje! Toć jeszcze głos jej słyszałem przez usta Lapondera. Jeszcze minuta — pół minuty, a wówczas — Dorożka zatrzymała się koło kupy gruzów. Wszędzie dokoła barykady z kamieni brukowych. Na nich palą się czerwone latarnie. Przy blasku pochodni kopał i łopatą odsypywał ziemię jeden z robotników. Kopce zwalisk, kamieni i odłamki murów zamykały przejście. Drapałem się po tych górkach, po kolana się pogrążyłem w gruzy. Więc to tu miałby być Koguci Zaułek? Z trudem się orientowałem. Same ruiny dokoła. Czyż nie tu stał dom, w którym mieszkałem? Fasada była zdjęta całkowicie. Wdarłem się na jeden z kopców; w dole pode mną biegł wzdłuż dawnej ulicy czarny, murowany chodnik. Spojrzałem w górę: jak olbrzymie komórki pszczele zawisły w powietrzu opróżnione siedziby ludzkie, przez pół''przez pół'' (daw.) — w połowie. pochodniami oświetlone, przez pół mdłym światłem księżycowym. Tam w górze musiał to być mój pokój i poznałem po dawnych obiciach, co zostały. W sąsiedztwie pracownia Saviolego. Naraz uczułem w sercu próżnię. Jakie to osobliwe! Pracownia! Angelina! Jakże daleko, jak niewymownie daleko było to wszystko ode mnie. Obróciłem się: z domu, w którym mieszkał Wassertrum, nie pozostał kamień na kamieniu! Wszystko zrównane z ziemią: sklep tandeciarza''tandeciarz'' — handlarz tandetą, tj. tanimi, byle jakimi towarami z drugiej ręki., suterena''suterena'' (z fr.) — podziemna kondygnacja mieszkalna. Charouska — — — wszystko, wszystko! „Człowiek przechodzi tędy jak cień” — przypomniały mi się słowa, które kiedyś czytałem. Zapytałem robotnika, czy nie wie przypadkiem, gdzie mieszkają ludzie, którzy się stąd wyprowadzili; czy może znał archiwariusza Szemajaha Hillela? — zniks dajcz — nieprawidłowo: nie mówię po niemiecku.! — była odpowiedź. Dałam temu człowiekowi florena''floren'' — złota moneta z Florencji, często naśladowana przez mennice innych krajów.; natychmiast niemal zaczął rozumieć po niemiecku, ale nie mógł mi dać żadnego objaśnienia. Również żaden z jego towarzyszów. Może u „Loisiczka” można by się czegoś dowiedzieć? Loisiczek był, jak mówiono, zamknięty; dom odnawiano. A więc obudzić kogo w sąsiedztwie? Czy można? — Tak szeroko i daleko tu wkoło nawet kot nie mieszka — mówił robotnik. — Administracyjnie zakazane. Wedle''wedle'' — tu: z powodu. tyfusu. — A „Ceber”? Chyba otwarty? — Ceber zamknięty. — Na pewno? — Na pewno. Na chybił trafił wymieniłem nazwiska handlarzy i trafikantów''trafikant'' — kioskarz., którzy tu w okolicy mieszkali; wymieniłem też imiona Zwaka, Vrieslandera, Prokopa... Wszyscy kiwali głowami. Nie, nie. — Może który z was zna Jaromira Kwasniczkę? Robotnik nasłuchiwał. — Jaromir? Głuchoniemy? Dusza moja się radowała. Bogu dzięki. Przynajmiej jeden znajomy. Tak jest, głuchoniemy. Gdzie mieszka? — Czy to ten, co wycina obrazki? Z czarnego papieru? — Tak — to on. Gdzież go mogę spotkać? Robotnik, o ile mógł najdokładniej, opisywał mi nocne kawiarnie w mieście wewnętrznym — i wnet na nowo zaczął kopać ziemią łopatą. Więcej niż godzinę brodziłem poprzez pola gruzów, tańcowałem po chwiejących się deskach i pełzałem wśród poprzecznych belek, zamykających ulice. Cała dzielnica żydowska była jedną kamienną pustynią, jakby trzęsienie ziemi zburzyło miasto. Oddech mi zapierało ze wzruszenia, szedłem zabrudzony i w podartym obuwiu — aż na koniec wydostałem się z tego labiryntu. Kilka szeregów domów — i stałem przed jaskinią, której poszukiwałem. — Nade drzwiami widniał napis: „Cafe Chaos”. Bezludny, mały lokal, w którym zaledwie starczyło miejsca na parę stolików, stojących pod ścianą. Na środku sali na trójnożnym bilardzie spał kelner i chrapał. Przekupka z koszem jarzyn przed sobą siedziała w kącie — pochylona nad szklanką czaju''czaj'' (z ros.) — herbata.. W końcu zdecydował się kelner wstać i zapytać, czego chcę. Z zuchwałego spojrzenia, jakim ten patrzył na mnie od stóp do głów — dopiero teraz przyszło mi na myśl, że muszę wyglądać jak oberwaniec. Rzuciłem okiem w zwierciadło i przeraziłem się: cudza, anemiczna twarz, pomarszczona, szara jak kit z szczecinowatą brodą i poczochranym długim włosem ukazała się przede mną. — Czy sylwetkarz Jaromir był tu? — zapytałem i zamówiłem czarną kawę. — Nie wiem, gdzie on siedzi do tej pory — odpowiedział mi kelner, ziewając. — Po czym znów się położył na bilard i w dalszym ciągu drzemał. Wziąłem ze ściany „Prager Tageblatt''Prager Tageblatt'' (niem.) — Dziennik Praski.” i — czekałem. Litery biegały mi w oczach jak mrówki po stronicach — i ani słowa nie zrozumiałem z tego, com czytał. Godziny mijały — a za szybami ukazywał się już podejrzany głęboki poświt ciemnoniebieski, który świadczy o wtargnięciu zorzy porannej do lokalu o oświetleniu gazowym. Tu i ówdzie wypatrywali coś na ulicy policjanci w pióropuszach o zielonym połysku — i powolnym, ciężkim krokiem szli dalej. Do kawiarni weszli żołnierze — jak widać, po hulaszczo przepędzonej nocy. Wracający nad ranem jegomość napił się przy bufecie wódki. Na koniec, na koniec: Jaromir. Zmienił się tak, żem go zaledwie poznał: oczy miał zagasłe, przednie zęby mu wypadły, włosy się mocno przerzedziły, a za uszami miał głębokie jamki. Byłem tak rad''rad'' (daw.) — zadowolony., że po długim czasie znów widzę znajomą twarz, że podskoczyłem, ruszyłem ku niemu i ująłem go za rękę. — Jaromir zachowywał się w sposób dziwnie bojaźliwy — i nieustannie spoglądał w stronę drzwi. Za pomocą wszelkich możliwych gestów chciałem mu wykazać, jak się raduję jego spotkaniem. — Długi czas zdawał mi się nie dowierzać. Ale, jakiekolwiek zadawałem mu pytania, zawsze ten sam rozpaczny ruch ręki, oznaczający: nie rozumiem! Jakże umożliwić mu zrozumienie rzeczy? Mam myśl. Kazałem sobie dać ołówek i kolejno rysowałem twarze Zwaka, Vrieslandera i Prokopa. Jak to? Wszyscy opuścili Pragę? — Żywo, niby płazem''płaz'' — płaska krawędź szabli lub innej broni białej., uderzył w powietrze dokoła; zrobił ruch wypłaty pieniędzy, poruszał po stole palcami, niby dla oznaczenia pochodu i uderzył się po wierzchu ręki. Odgadłem: wszyscy trzej zapewne od Charouska dostali pieniądze i teraz jako wspólnicy krążyli po świecie z powiększonym teatrem marionetek. — A Hillel? Gdzież teraz mieszka? — Narysowałem jego twarz, przy tym dom — i w końcu znak zapytania. Znaku zapytania Jaromir nie zrozumiał; — nie umiał czytać, ale pojął, o co mi chodziło. Wziął zapałkę, rzucił ją pozornie w górę, a potem na sposób prestidigitatorów''prestidigitator'' — sztukmistrz, iluzjonista. nagle ukrył ją tak, że zniknęła. Co to znaczyło? Czyżby i Hillel wyjechał? Narysowałem ratusz żydowski. — Głuchoniemy mocno potrząsł głową. — A więc Hillel już tam nie jest? — Nie (potrząśnięcie głową). — Więc gdzie jest? Znów powtórzył Jaromir swoją sztukę z zapałką. — Na pewno myśli, że ten pan wyjechał — i nikt nie wie, dokąd — wtrącił się do rozmowy poranny gość, który pił wódkę, a który teraz przez cały czas z wielkim zaciekawieniem nam się przyglądał. Serce mi zdrętwiało z trwogi: Hillela nie ma! — Teraz byłem zupełnie samotny na całej ziemi. — Rzeczy w kawiarni zaczęły mi skakać przed oczami. — — A Miriam? Ręka mi drżała z taką siłą, że dłuższy czas nie byłem w stanie narysować jej twarzy z należytym podobieństwem. — Czy i Miriam zniknęła? Zniknęła. Tak. Bez śladu. Westchnąłem, zacząłem biegać po pokoju tam i z powrotem, tak że trzej żołnierze pytająco spoglądali na siebie. Jaromir starał się mnie uspokoić i próbował jeszcze mnie o czymś powiadomić, o czym wiedział: położył głowę na ramieniu, jak osoba uśpiona. Oparłem się o blat stołu: — Na imię Jezusa, czy Miriam umarła? Potrząśnięcie głową. Jaromir znów powtórzył gest uśpienia. — Czy Miriam była chora? — Narysowałem flaszkę lekarstwa. Potrząśnięcie głową. Znów przyłożył Jaromir skroń do ramienia. Świt jasny rozwidnił izbę, płomienie gazowe gasły jedne po drugich i ciągle jeszcze nie mogłem uchwycić, co znaczyły gesty Jaromira. — Dałem pokój. Rozważałem. Jedyna rzecz, która mi pozostała do zrobienia, to jak najwcześniej iść na żydowski ratusz — i tam się poinformować, dokąd mogli wyjechać Hillel i Miriam. i. — Milcząco siedziałem przy Jaromirze. — Niemy i głuchy jak on. Gdym po pewnym czasie spojrzał, zauważyłem, że wycina z papieru nożyczkami sylwetki. Poznałem profil Rozyny. Podał mi obrazek poprzez stół, położył rękę na oczach i — — płakał sobie cicho. Potem naraz powstał — i chwiejnym krokiem — bez pożegnania — wyszedł z kawiarni. Archiwariusz Szemajah Hillel pewnego dnia bez żadnego uzasadnienia przestał przychodzić — i nigdy nie powrócił; córkę swoją również zabrał ze sobą: gdyż i jej nikt już nigdy nie widział od owego czasu: tak mi powiedziano w żydowskim ratuszu. To było wszystko, czego się mogłem dowiedzieć. Nie miałem żadnego śladu, który by mi wskazywał, dokąd się udali. W banku mi oświadczono, że moje pieniądze ciągle jeszcze sądownie są obciążone — i z dnia na dzień oczekuje się możności ich wypłacenia na moje ręce. — A więc i spadek po Charousku musiał iść drogą urzędową — i z gorącą niecierpliwością oczekiwałem na pieniądze, aby wówczas wszelkich sposobów użyć, dla poszukiwania śladów Hillela i Miriam. Sprzedałem swoje drogie kamienie, które miałem jeszcze w kieszeni — i wynająłem sobie dwie małe, umeblowane, obok siebie leżące mansardy''mansarda'' — rodzaj dachu załamującego się tak, by było pod nim więcej przestrzeni bądź pomieszczenie bezpośrednio pod takim dachem. na Staroszkolnej ulicy — jedynej ulicy, która po przebudowaniu dzielnicy żydowskiej została zachowana. Szczególny przypadek: był to ten sam dobrze znany dom, o którym krążyło podanie, że kiedyś zniknął w nim Golem. U mieszkańców — po największej części drobnych kupców i rzemieślników — dowiadywałem się, czy jest cokolwiek prawdy w pogłoskach o „pokoju bez wejścia” — i zostałem wyśmiany. — Jak można wierzyć w podobne niedorzeczności! Moje własne przeżycia, które się z tym wiązały, przybrały w więzieniu mglistość dawno zwietrzałego widzenia sennego — i widziałem w nich już tylko symbole bez życia i krwi — i wykreśliłem z księgi moich wspomnień. Słowa Lapondera, które nieraz tak wyraźnie w sobie słyszałem, jakby siedział naprzeciwko mnie, jak dawniej w celi — i jakby ze mną rozmawiał — utwierdziły mnie w tym, że musiałem czysto wewnętrznie kontemplować to, co mi przedtem ukazało się jako uchwytna rzeczywistość. Czyliż nie przeminęło, nie znikło wszystko, com niegdyś posiadał? Księga Ibburibbur — w pewnych odłamach mistyki żydowskiej słowo to oznacza w uproszczeniu wzmocnienie duszy żyjącego człowieka przez tymczasowo łączącą się z nią inną sprawiedliwą duszę przebywającą poza ciałem. Zwykle wynika to z potrzeby spełnienia przez duszę bezcielesną jakiejś misji., fantastyczna talia kart do taroka''tarok'' a. tarot — dawna gra karciana bądź talia do niej, używana również do wróżenia., Angelina i nawet moi starzy przyjaciele: Zwak, Vrieslander i Prokop! — Był wieczór Bożego Narodzenia i przyniosłem sobie do domu małą choinkę oraz czerwone świeczki. Chciałem jeszcze raz być dzieckiem, mieć koło siebie płomyki światła, zapach żywicznych igieł i płonącego wosku. Zanim rok dobiegł do końca, nie dałem za wygraną — i szukałam po miastach i po wsiach — i gdziekolwiek mi serce podyktować mogło — Hillela oraz Miriam. Wszelka niecierpliwość, wszelkie wyczekiwanie z wolna we mnie odpadły — równie jak znikła wszelka trwoga, że Miriam mogła być zamordowana: wiedziałem sercem, że znajdę oboje. Był we mnie jakby nieustanny uśmiech szczęścia — i gdym rękę na coś położył, zdawało się, że jakaś siła zbawcza z niej wypływa. Zadowolenie człowieka, który po długiej wędrówce do domu powraca i z dala już ogląda promieniejące wieże swego rodzinnego miasta — napełniało mnie całego w szczególny sposób. Byłem raz jeszcze w małej kawiarni, chcąc sprowadzić Jaromira do siebie na wigilię. Więcej się już tam nigdy nie pokazał — jak mi powiedziano — i chciałem już ze smutkiem wracać do domu, gdy wszedł stary kramarz''kramarz'' — handlarz. wędrowny i ofiarował mi różne drobne bezwartościowe przedmioty do nabycia. Przeszukałem jego skrzyneczkę, gdzie leżały dewizki''dewizka'' — łańcuszek od zegarka kieszonkowego. do zegarka, małe koncyfiksy''koncyfiks'' — prawdop. krucyfiks., grzebienie, szpilki do włosów, broszki; nagle wpadło mi w ręce serce z czerwonego kamienia i pełen podziwu poznałem, że to jest ta sama pamiątka, którą mi kiedyś Angelina, gdy była małą dziewczynką — dała w prezencie koło wodotrysku w swym pałacu. I nagle przed moim okiem stanęła moja młodość, jak gdybym w kamerze optycznej oglądał widoczek, malowany ręką dziecka. Długo, długo stałem wzruszony i spoglądałem na małe czerwone serce, które trzymałem w ręku. Siedziałem w swej mansardzie i przysłuchiwałem się, jak syczały igiełki jodłowe, gdy tu i owdzie drobna gałązka zaczynała płonąć od woskowych świeczek. „Może też właśnie o tej godzinie stary Zwak gdzieści na świecie gra swoje „Boże Narodzenie kukiełek” — wyobrażałem to sobie — „i deklamuje tajemniczym głosem strofkę swego ulubionego poety Oskara Wienera''Oskar Wiener'' — poeta praski, aktywny na początku XX w.: Gdzie jest serce z czerwonego kamienia? Ono wisi na wstążce jedwabnej. O ty, nie oddawaj serca — Ja byłem mu wierny, jam je kochał — I siedem lat ciężkom służył Dla tego serca — i kochałem je gorąco! Szczególnie świąteczny nastrój miałem w duszy. — Świece już się wszystkie wypaliły. Jedna tylko jeszcze migała. Dym krążył po pokoju. — Naraz jakby mnie jakaś ręka pociągnęła, musiałem się odwrócić: u. r. u. e. Trwało to jedno okamgnienie. Nagle płomienie buchnęły poprzez deski moich drzwi i do pokoju wdarł się obłok duszącego, gorącego dymu. Pożar w domu. Pożar! Pożar! Roztwieram''roztwierać'' (daw.) — otwierać. okno. Wdrapuję się na dach. Z dala już huczy gromkie trąbienie nadjeżdżającej straży ogniowej. Błyszczące hełmy i krótkie, ostre rozkazy komendy. Potem upiorne, rytmiczne, syczące dyszenie pomp, jakby demony wody gotowały się do skoku na swego śmiertelnego wroga: ogień. Szkło, brzęcząc, pęka, a czerwony płomień strzela ze wszystkich okien. Materace wyrzucają z okien, cała ulica jest nimi zaścielona, ludzie skaczą na nie: tłuką się i ranią; straż ich wynosi. We mnie natomiast coś raduje się w dzikiej, tryumfalnej ekstazie! Nie wiem, dlaczego. Włos mi się jeży. Biegnę w stronę komina, aby uniknąć osmalenia, gdyż płomienie idą w moją stronę. a; obwijam go koło siebie, opasuję nim stawy ręki i nogi, jak tego się uczyłem za lat chłopięcych w szkole gimnastyki — i powoli spływam na dół od strony fasady. Przesuwam się koło jednego okna; spoglądam do środka: tam wszystko jasno oświetlone. m — — m — — Całe moje ciało staje się jednym radosnym okrzykiem: l! m! l! Chcę przeskoczyć przez kraty w oknie. Chwytam za nie. Tracę przy tym swe położenie w sznurze. Chwilę jedną wiszę ł, ąwiszę głową na dół, z nogami skrzyżowanymi między niebem a ziemią — w pozycji odwzorującej kartę tarota Wisielec.. Sznur świszcze przy posunięciu. Trzeszcząc, rozszerzają się włókna. Upadam. Świadomość we mnie gaśnie. Jeszcze w upadku chwytam za gzyms okna, ale zbaczam z drogi. Zatrzymać się nie mogę: Kamień jest gładki. y. ----